


Whatever it takes

by above_all



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/above_all/pseuds/above_all
Summary: И глаза у Баки горят — нездорово и всё так же счастливо, и он, дурея от выпитого, флиртует с капитаном, словно всё ещё не верит, что весь он — ему и его.





	Whatever it takes

— Прикид, наверное, оставишь?

Джеймс старается звучать непринуждённо, но он так откровенно и безбожно флиртует, что, господи, это даже немного смешно — и очаровательно в высшей степени. Стив смотрит ему в глаза — в эти настолько же счастливые, насколько и пьяные, глаза — и понимает, что, возможно, эти состояния впервые не взаимосвязаны.

Барнс до неприличия счастлив от одного нахождения рядом. Баки флиртует с ним; это то, чего ему — да и им обоим, наверное, — так не хватало в старом тёплом Бруклине. Здесь, в пыли войны, почему-то проще, легче, да и дышится неожиданно свободней. И глаза у Баки горят — нездорово и всё так же счастливо, и он, дурея от выпитого, флиртует с, чёрт возьми, Стивеном Роджерсом, словно всё ещё не верит, что весь он — ему и его. Словно ему всегда надо будет убеждаться в этом снова и снова. Словно неясно это без того, к чему неукоснительно ведёт скользкая — но такая, как ни странно, надёжная дорожка.

Джеймс никогда не хотел войны, не хотел побед любой ценой, не хотел никому ставить ногу на грудь — Джеймс хотел остаться с ним, _просто остаться с ним,_ но жизнь вывернула всё иначе. И не сказать, что совсем неудачно.

А ещё Джеймс хочет его себе. Джеймс _бесконечно сильно_ хочет его себе. Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс до помутнения рассудка хочет быть для него хорошим — самым лучшим, самым, самым…

Мысли, обдавая с ног до головы удушающим пошлым жаром, замутняются — у Баки ещё десятки идей для комплиментов капитану, а он просто боится, что не хватит и сотни. Стив к нему близко-близко, улыбается уголком губ, отпивает немного, на зависть Джеймсу совершенно не пьянея, и читает всё по его так неприкрыто влюблённым глазам: стыд, страх, желание.

За эти самые желания Джеймсу правда стыдно и немного страшно — где-то на подсознательном уровне, — и Стив знает про каждое до единого. Стив знает ещё кое-что: это неизбежно. Их воплощение в жизнь абсолютно неизбежно. И его полная принадлежность Баки — тоже, это просто вопрос времени.

Хотя, наверное, глупо вообще о каком-то оставшемся времени говорить, если Стива кроет без алкоголя уже сейчас.

Стив сам — одна большая неизбежность для так бесстыдно влюблённого Барнса.

И разве кто-то говорит, что он против этого?

Стив не против совершенно. Тяжело противиться собственной взаимности, тяжело противиться Джеймсу, который, едва убедившись, что наконец-то _не смотрят,_ вслепую скользит пальцами по его шее, затылку, вплетается в мягкие волосы, а носом ведёт по шее — чуть ниже линии челюсти, дышит так, что это щекотно и приятно одновременно. Стив может всё списать на чужое опьянение, может оттолкнуть — может, но не хочет ни черта, потому и обнимает его за плечи и прижимает ближе, и Барнс сходит с ума от вседозволенности. Едва дышит — всё так же кончиком носа выводит что-то на его шее, не решается, а Стив знает, что _это_ неумолимо и неизбежно; и так тепло, до подкосившихся коленей, становится внизу живота, когда Баки целует его в шею — осторожно и практически невесомо, смущаясь, стесняясь, стыдясь.

Джеймс не знает, пожалеет ли об этом — сегодня вечером, завтра утром или в ближайшем обозримом будущем, — но и не хочет знать. Он под другой своей ладонью чувствует вздымающуюся грудь и понимает: он всё делает правильно. Он просто хочет сохранить это в памяти навсегда. Он бесконечно сильно хочет Стива, хочет до одури, хочет его _себе._ И Стив ему поддаётся.

Стив — бескрайне нежный, Джеймс — немыслимо желанный. Открытый ему, как на ладони, чувственный, отзывчивый, _свой_ — ещё какое-то слово вертится на языке, но Стиву буквально не до подбора нужных сейчас.

— Стив…

Стыдливый шёпот, вспыхнувшие щёки, пьяный — и ещё более счастливый — взгляд, неосторожный укус куда-то в основание шеи. Стив коротко стонет, но не отстраняется, ласкает обеими ладонями чужое тело, такое худощавое в сравнении с его собственным, и забирается под рубашку, оглаживает низ его живота.

— Поцелуйте меня, сержант.

Джеймс находит его губы буквально вслепую — боится открыть глаза, боится, что это лишь плоды его воспалённой фантазии, боится, что рядом не Стив, не _его Стив_ , а кто-то другой, — боится, но целует. Джеймс, всегда уверенный в себе любимчик девушек Джеймс Барнс, целует его в первый раз, прихватывая мягкие губы зубами, какой-то восхищённый и до странного робкий одновременно, но Стив его поощряет. Стив оглаживает одной ладонью его щеку — _«слава богу, ты живой, господи Иисусе, ты живой, живой»_ — и свободной рукой, путаясь в пуговицах, расстёгивает чужую рубашку, стаскивает её, нетерпеливый, жаркий, рвётся, как и обычно, в бой. Барнс тает в до безумия трепетном ощущении — он у Стива первый, _первый_ , и это абсолютно точно и _абсолютно правильно_ , это с самого начала, чёрт побери, _неизбежно_ было, — подставляется под прикосновения, изгибается, кое-как избавляя и капитана от мешающей одежды, и с нажимом проводит пальцами по крепкой спине.

— Стив…

Стив, не в силах остановиться, хрипло дышит, жадно жмётся губами к открывшейся шее и плечам, прихватывает нежную кожу, а пальцами скользит по дорожке волос внизу его живота и с неожиданно убавившейся смелостью касается пряжки жёсткого ремня.

Джеймс оглаживает ладонью его затылок и шею, прикрывает глаза, вновь выгибается легко, не понимая — и одновременно понимая, — почему Стив остановился, и умоляющим шёпотом срывает все тормоза:

— Возьми меня.

Для Баки он тоже первый — в каком-то смысле. И сейчас он понимает, что нет — не пожалеет. Никогда не пожалеет. Не пожалеет о выплеснувшемся на щёки жаре желания и какой-то странной, девственной стыдливости, не пожалеет о том, что стискивает коленями бока Стива и прижимает к себе крепко-крепко, пока ладони, такие непривычно для него, Баки, большие, оглаживают его бёдра. Не пожалеет о том, как тепло ему, как неприлично хорошо, как кружит голову — как он позволяет Стиву двигаться, двигаться, _двигаться_ , буквально заполняя его самого своим существом, вплавляясь, срастаясь в единое целое с бесконечно влюблённым сердцем на двоих. Не пожалеет о том, как зажимает между губ собственный жетон, не позволяя вырываться стонам — нужно быть тихими, очень тихими, — и, зажмуриваясь, цепляется пальцами за его плечи, словно безнадёжно тонет.

Джеймс для Стива — открытый, как на ладони, чувственный, отзывчивый, _свой_.

— Родной, — шатко выдыхает Барнс где-то над его ухом, — родной…

Джеймс для Стива — чувственный, отзывчивый, свой, _родной._ Стив для Джеймса — неизбежный. И теперь, в чём Джеймс наконец-то уверен, — _его собственный._

Джеймс тянется к его шее, жмётся губами туда, где взбухла жилка: ловит биение языком, проводит им же по терпкой коже и буквально млеет в крепких руках от едва слышных вздохов, которые — он знает — вызваны его действиями. Он целует и целует, готовый уже прихватить губами сильнее, но Стив шепчет:

— Никаких засосов, Баки, мне нельзя.

Ответ тонет в немом стоне — Барнс распахивает рот, цепляется за его плечи до побеления пальцев и жарко выдыхает его имя ему на ухо; у него губы буквально чешутся втянуть кожу, обласкать её, зажатую между ними, языком, припасть снова, будто не насытившись, лизнуть широко и вновь засосать, так, чтобы Стив, сам Стив уже с ума сходил, подставлял шею под жадные прикосновения. Джеймсу хочется ревниво его клеймить, присваивать себе снова и снова, пусть и без этого прекрасно зная, чей же он на самом деле, — но он лишь изгибается, _послушно,_ доверчиво, подставляясь под движения его бёдер. И забывается, забывается и срывается с рваного дыхания на глухой благодарный стон, когда чувствует, как Стив наконец касается его рукой. Неуверенно — но так верно, так правильно, так хорошо, как, кажется, всегда и было нужно.

И тепло шершавой ладони его доводит. Хотя, скорее, доводит его близость, вся близость — и пойманные в неаккуратный поцелуй губы, и его собственное имя, так красиво звучащее любимым голосом, и едва слышные стоны Стива, и его тепло, каким он безукоризненно делится с Баки, его запах, его движения, он весь, _весь_. Джеймс буквально всхлипывает, не выдерживая, зажмуривается от пробирающего насквозь удовольствия и, выгнувшись в спине, выплескивается на собственный живот; Стив, вздрагивая, сцеловывает с его губ своё имя, тонущее в хриплом сладком стоне, и отпускает себя следом.

И Стив не пожалеет тоже. Никогда. Стив никогда не пожалеет о том, что отдал себя самому дорогому в мире сокровищу — любимому, родному человеку, сержанту Джеймсу Бьюкенену Барнсу, который, в истоме не находя даже сил отвечать на ласку, лишь подставляется под влажные прикосновения любимых губ, всем своим существом показывает, как рад, как буквально горд принадлежать Стиву в ответ. И Стив всё продолжает целовать беззащитно обнажённые плечи, ласкать губами шею, чувствуя, как губы касаются его собственного плеча, — а затем Баки всё же втягивает кожу, там, где наверняка ничего не будет заметно под костюмом, оставляет неяркий след, вырывая из груди капитана стон, и смущённо улыбается.

Знание того, чей же Стив, он загоняет прямиком под его кожу — и, если честно, Стив и через все «нельзя» на своей шее позволил бы это сделать. И не пожалел бы. Баки просто не позволит ему больше пожалеть ни на секунду — чего бы это ни стоило.

— Я люблю тебя, — бормочет Джеймс в его губы и, зная заранее, как тяжело ему будет остановиться, шепчет вновь и вновь: — Люблю. Люблю тебя, Стив…

Стив знает. Стив любит тоже, эхом откликаясь на его слова.

И поэтому Джеймс целует его снова.


End file.
